One Step Closer
by yinyanghound
Summary: When Zero's had enough is the way he deals with it rather... extreme? How will Yuki deal with the loss of Zero? Character death. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. One Step Closer

One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight is not mine it belongs to Matsuri Hino. If it was mine it most likely would never get finished...

**Helpful Stuff! The words in italics are the part of the song there is one time where the words are in italics with quotation marks that means the character is saying that part of the song.**

_I can not take this anymore._

Zero stood on the edge of a cliff, staring down at the hungry waters. His lavender eyes where emotionless.

Today was the day.

"I'll end it all." He said.

_Saying everything I said before. All these words they make no sense. I found bliss in ignorance._

Zero pulled out his gun. He looked at the inscription on the sleek silver. This was his favorite gun and he would hold it to the end. It would see its last bloodshed today.

"ZERO!" Came a voice, one that he hoped not to hear.

Zero turned to her, the cause of this pain, this torture, but he didn't expect HIM to be there.

The reason for it all. The main problem.

Standing mere feet from Zero where the Kurans. Yuki and Kaname.

"What are you doing, Zero!" Yuki screamed, her brown eyes wide.

Zero's eyebrows knit together. "Why should I tell you? Is it not obvious enough?" He turned his bone chilling glare to Kaname. "You don't need me anyway."

Kaname wore his usual look, he placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, softly.

"Zero, I don't understand..." Yuki said.

The level D gripped his gun harder. "What is there to understand? It's simple really. It's so obvious what I'm doing."

Kaname lowered his head some. "But Kiryu, do you not find this... slightly childish, the way you're dealing with your pain?"

Yuki's eyebrows shot up, her lips parting. "Pain?"

Zero grit his teeth and growled. "Don't tell me you didn't know, Yuki. Kaname Kuran even knows."

Yuki shook her head. "How can I know when you don't tell me anything!" She yelled.

Zero screwed his eyes shut, his teeth gritting harder. He didn't want to look at them, didn't dare displeasure himself with the sight of those... people, if they could be called that at all. "I don't need to voice my feelings to someone who doesn't care enough to take them into consideration." He ground out.

Yuki frowned. "I do take your feelings into consideration! I always have."

"Yuki... calm down..." Kaname said, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Then tell me Yuki, what do you think is my problem?" Zero said, his eyes a little less angry.

The girl was at a loss for words, she scanned her eyes across the short expanse of the cliff, as if it held all her answers.

"Exactly." The ex-human spat.

"Kiryu, you must understand, Yuki is trying her best to please us all, to please you. I have but one simple question to ask; Are you taking her feelings into consideration?" Kaname inquired.

_Less I hear the less you say, you'll find that out anyway. Just like before..._

Zero lowered his head some. "Of course I have."

"Then listen to her feelings."

_Everything you say to me, takes me on step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

"What does it matter to you! I'm just a pawn in your game! I'm expendable, right!" Zero was getting angrier the longer they kept this conversation going. "I should just shoot myself now... save myself the trouble of waiting."

"No, Zero! Please! What are you talking about? What do you mean pawn!" Yuki cried.

Zero gave a dark smirk. "It must be wonderful to be so oblivious, so naive, to never have a care in the world, to always be protected by your dear, sweet, Kaname Kuran."

Yuki looked shocked. "Zero..." She shook her head. "How could you say such things?"

_I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

Zero shook his head. "How can I say it? Because it's true... It's all true!"

Yuki looked down and away with misty eyes "Why? Why do you do this to me?"

_I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to disappear. All these thoughts they make no sense. I found bliss in ignorance, nothing seems to go away. Over and over again. Just like before..._

Zero gripped his head, far beyond angry. "Why would you do what you're doing to me! You and Kaname Kuran! Everything to you is about Kaname! Always!"

_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break. Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breath, couse I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

"I care about you to Zero! I always have! Don't you know that!" Yuki yelled, she was getting tired of Zero's antics.

Kaname could feel the tension grow thicker until it consumed the three of them. "Kiryu, please calm down. All this tension is good for no one."

Yuki nodded. "Please Zero, listen to Kaname. We only want to help."

Zero pointed at them. "I've had enough of your so called "help"! All the help you've-"

"Zero, please just take-"

_"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm about to break._

Yuki backed up some, even Kaname had a mildly surprised look upon his face.

"The only help you've given me is the help of driving me insane!" Zero screamed.

Yuki's eyes widened, tears began to form as her lower lip trembled. "B-but Zero...why didn't you ever tell me?"

The ex-human glared daggers at her. "There was no point in telling you. There never was." He said "You only care about your Kaname Kuran and that's it."

Yuki shook her head. "No, Zero, that's not true!" She tried to defend herself, but Zero was dead set on his motives, nothing was going to sway him.

"Yes it is, but you're to stupid to realize it." Zero hissed.

_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break. I need alittle room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

Zero looked straight into Yuki's tear-filled eyes. His lavender eyes where filled with so many emotions: Hurt, anger, sadness.

"Don't you spill tears that where never meant for me." He said, his voice angry.

"Zero... Please...don't do this..." Yuki cried.

_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break._

"I have to do this, I have to end it all. All my pain all my suffering I need to put an end to it." Zero said. He took a step back toward the edge of the cliff.

"No, Zero! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't end it like this!" Yuki cried.

Kaname closed his eyes. "Yes, Kiryu. This is no way to go." He said.

_I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge..._

"No, this is exactly the way it should end." He said.

_And I'm about to..._

"Goodbye." Zero fell backwards off the cliff, to the waters that where ready to consume him.

"ZERO!" Yuki screamed.

_Break _

The trigger to the bloody rose gun was pulled.

The water devoured Zero greedily.

The pain was gone.

They where gone.

**I hope you guys liked that. Please rate and comment. This is my fist fanfic...**


	2. In The End

In The End

**Okay my lovelies! Part two of my story is here! If any of you have been wanting a part two here it is. I do not plan on making a part three, part two just happened, I thank one of my lovely reviewers for this wonderful idea, love and cookies to you! Oh and thank you who did review, you all made me a happy little thing! XD I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; if I did it would never get finished. Ever.**

I ran to the edge of the cliff, watching as Zero plummeted down to the dark waters below. I watched as he pulled the trigger to the Bloody Rose, the barrel leading the bullet to his head, pressed against Zero's temple.

My eyes widened when I saw the whole scene unfold. The whole thing seemed like only a nightmare, like I was going to wade soon. But why wasn't I waking? Why was my heart pounding so hard, so loud yet not waking me from this horror? My world shattered.

The waters had swallowed Zero, taking him into its dark, chilling depths.

"ZERO!" I heard the words spilling from my lips before they even registered in my head. I could hear my screams playing over and over like a broken record.

I felt Kaname pull me into his comforting arms." Let's go home, Yuki."

My face was pressed against his chest as I cried, I managed a weak nod. I wanted to leave this place; I couldn't stand to be here any longer. The ride home was a blur, the only thing going through my mind was the memory of Zero jumping off the cliff. Kaname brought me into our home and sat me down on the love seat next to him. "Why Kaname? Why did He jump? Was it really my fault?"

Kaname pulled me into him again, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "No Yuki. Kiriyu's suicide was not your fault. It was an act of stupidity and selfishness."

I pulled away to look Kaname in the eyes. How could he say that? Zero wasn't selfish at all… I shook my head Kaname was wrong, terribly wrong. "Zero was my friend, Kaname. He wasn't selfish. Sure, what he did can be considered stupid, but selfish? No, he said his reasons, he was hurting inside."

"And how he dealt with it was selfish, he didn't think of you at all, how you would feel, how this would affect you."

I stood, balling my hands into fists. "Not everything can be about me! Zero had feelings to! Why didn't we help him?" I flopped back down by Kaname, looking at the marble tiled floor, not really seeing it only the pained look on Zero's face right before he jumped. "Why didn't **I** help him…?" I whispered. What was wrong with me? I was too busy thinking of myself, I never paid enough attention to how Zero felt…

"Yuki, it'll b-"

"Don't say it will be alright! It will **never** be alright! Zero's gone and it's all my fault!" I stared into those chocolate brown eyes that where wide in surprise. 'This was the second time he was cut off today…' I thought absently.

I looked away from him; I couldn't bear to look upon that face any longer. "Kaname…" I whispered.

"Yes, my dear Yuki?" His voice held the faintest sound of eagerness. Eagerness to help me forget about my friend…

"It's wrong for me to lover you." I said.

Kaname was silent then I felt the couch move slightly, he was scooting closer. "Don't be absurd, Yuki. How can you say that?"

"It's easy, your body is my brothers… your soul my ancestors… it's not right…" I heard Kaname take in a soft breath.

"Yuki, we are pureblood, that is normal. Why do you question it?"

I sighed, standing. "Because… I was human longer than I was a pureblood and I grew up with human ways. So you can see, what we're doing is wrong and it affected Zero, it drove him to his suicide. I don't think I can do this anymore, Kaname… I just can't."

Kaname stood as well. "Yuki, you're talking nonsense, your grief is going to your head, maybe if you sleep on it you will feel better in the morning and all will be well again." I felt his cool palm rest on my shoulder, but I moved away, refusing for him to control me.

"No, in the morning everything will not be well, it'll be all the same if not worse."

"Please, Yuki, just rest, alright? You are worrying me with all this nonsense you are speaking of."

I turned to Kaname with determination set in my mind. "You will not control me any longer, Kaname." I gathered all the strength I had for what I was going to say next, because it wasn't going to be easy. "I think I want to leave here."

"Well if that is what you wish I will move us to my home in one of the other areas farther from here."

"No, Kaname. Not us…just…me. I want to leave on my own, I may return. When? I don't know, but for now… I can't take it anymore, I'm done." I turned to Kaname. His face was as stoic as usual and that made me angry, how could he still look so indifferent after I told him I was going to leave him, after Zero? Tears of rage formed in my eyes, I wanted to scream and pitch a fit, anything that would help rid me of my anger. But instead I just turned around and began walking.

I wanted to make a new life, it was going to be hard but I was going to try. It was going to be even harder to leave behind Headmaster Cross, Yori, everything, even Kaname, but I was going to try, do whatever it takes.

Maybe one day I'll come back and fix everything I messed up, but for now I was just going to leave it all behind and fix the pieces of my heart and mind.

**Alrighty! That was the second part and hopefully the last of this once one-shot turned two-shot. Sorry it's so short… -_-, I tried to make it longer but it's so hard to write the point of view to a character I don't like. Yes I really don't care for Yuki. Oh well, it worked and I really like the story! X3 I hope you all liked it to! Please review to tell me how much you loved and even hated it! **

**3 Sotaro Kimura**


End file.
